Je t'aime tellement
by Camil Ashen
Summary: Oz vient se déclarer à Elliot , que va-t-il répondre à cela ? Sont-il fait pour être ensembles , leur disputes explosives auront-elles raisons d'eux ? Vu leur caractères , surement ...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tout le monde, alors me voilà avec ma première Fic, j'ai choisi un couple qui est selon moi est trop mignon et trop peu exploité * snif, snif *, j'ai essayé de pas faire trop de fautes, mais bon je ne suis pas parfaite, à par physiquement bien sûr (non c'est une blague …), enfin bref je vous laisse lire et j'espère que vous allez apprécier ^^.**

Oz se trouve dans les couloirs du lycée Lutwidge, il déambule à la recherche d'Elliot Nightray. Instinctivement il se dirige vers la bibliothèque. Il entre dans cette immense pièce remplie d'ouvrages de tous genres, il aperçoit un garçon châtain qui crie sur son pauvre valet (qui n'en a d'ailleurs rien à faire). Oz s'approche, Elliot se retourne brusquement et lui lance un regard très très (très) mauvais avant de vociférer :

- Que fait tu ici espèce de minable ?! J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour te présenter devant moi !

- Hé hé *sourire*, comment va tu Léo ?

- Bien et toi ? Répondit le laquais

- Oui ça va, répondit innocemment le jeune blond toujours en souriant

- Ne m'ignorez pas, abrutis ! Et toi (il montre Oz du doigt), dégage !

- Mais Elliot, il faut que je te parle … * joues toutes rouges *

- Je vous laisse, dit le domestique en s'éloignant avec une pile de livres entre les mains

Eliott lance un regard enflammé (de haine bien entendu) au petit blond.

**POV Oz :**

Bon aller, faut que je me lance, il faut que je lui dise. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de honte, il me fixe avec ses grands yeux bleus si magnifiques que j'aimerai me perdre dedans. Il est si cruel quand il me traite d'abruti sans savoir ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Si cruel quand il me lance un regard impétueux. Si cruel quand il est si complice et si proche de Léo. Si cruel quand il rejette mon amitié d'un revers de la main. Si cruel quand il dit détester les Vessalius. Pourquoi est-il comme cela avec moi ? Déjà à cause de nom, peut-être mon attitude est-elle trop excessive, il faudrait peut-être que j'adopte une attitude distante, ou peut-être devrait-je faire ce que j'avais prévu de faire depuis le début : tout lui dire en bloc et d'un coup. Oui, oui ! Je vais faire ça, je ne peux pas garder ce secret plus longtemps pour moi. Pff… Parfois je me dis que je ne suis pas normal : c'est vrai, un homme qui aime les hommes ce n'est pas normal. Enfin bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Aller j'y vais, je me lance !

**Fin du POV Oz.**

Tout a coups Oz prends la parole : (il a toujours les joues rouges soit dit en passant)

- Elliot , ce que j'ai à te dire n'ai pas facile , c'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu m'écoute jusqu'à la fin sans m'interrompre , dit le blondinet en rassemblant tout le courage qu'il avait en lui pour continuer sa déclaration et ne pas s'enfuir en courant

- Bien, je t'écoute, j'espère que c'est important !

- Et bien en fait … Je crois … Non, je suis sûr que … Enfin …

- Bon active le nabot ! Cracha Elliot visiblement de nouveau énervé

- Tu vois, on n'est pas très proches tous les deux, mais je crois qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre, il suffirait qu'on fasse quelques efforts… Enfin tous les deux, on pourrait, enfin tu vois, nous deux on pourrait …

- Dit donc, tu n'en a pas marre de répéter la même chose depuis 10 minutes ?!

- Je t'aime

- Hein ?!

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, ceux d'Elliot sont écarquillés et ceux d'Oz larmoyants. Elliot se retourne pour que le plus jeune (enfin physiquement) ne puisse pas voir ses joues rouges.

- Elliot, es-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui ça va …

- Si tu veux réfléchir je comprends … dit Oz en esquissant un bref sourire

- Non, je connais déjà la réponse, coupa le châtain

**Voilà la fin ! Je sais que c'est court mais j'attends votre avis : Elliot va-t-il dire à Oz qu'il partage ses sentiments ? Où va-t-il lui briser le cœur en mille morceaux ? Bien sûr j'attends aussi votre avis sur l'écriture de la Fic en elle-même.**

**Ah oui, une dernière chose, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec les tirets, donc excusez-moi si ça vous a gêné (c'est dur de vivre avec un ordi pourri).**

**A plus ^^ **_Camil Ashen_


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Voilà enfin la suite après une très longue attente, je tiens à remercier **_**AuroreBlue**_** pour son commentaire, et oui moi aussi j'adore le couple ElliotxLéo mais bon j'avais envie de changer un peu, en tout cas j'espère que cette suite (et fin par la même occasion) va te plaire, je sais que c'est un peu bâcler mais j'avais un peu la flemme et j'étais sûr d'autre manga … **

**Donc en bref, voilà la fin !**

Oz ne bougeait plus. Que venait de dire Elliot ? Il connait déjà la réponse ? Impossible …

Alors je t'écoute, dit le blond la voix hésitante

C'est non.

Jamais Oz n'avait eu si mal de sa vie, à côté de cela, tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là n'était rien. Elliot lui avait dit si froidement, c'était comme si tous ses espoirs s'envolaient en emportant avec eux toute la joie et le bonheur d'Oz.

Instinctivement il courut, aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'Elliot partagerait ses sentiments. Car après tout le châtain détestait les Vessalius.

Il s'arrêta tout a coups remarquant qu'il ne savait pas où il était. Autour de lui se dressaient des arbres, beaucoup d'arbres. Il était dans une forêt, seul comme il l'avait toujours était, bien sûr d'habitude il y avait Gil et Alice à ses côtés, mais de toute façon, en ce moment, il n'avait aucune envies de les voir. Ils avaient beau être amis, ils ne comprendraient pas les sentiments d'Oz.

Il s'assit contre un arbre et attendit, au moins ici il était tranquille. Il s'endormit peu à peu mais du bruit vint troubler son sommeil paisible. Il entendit vaguement la voix de Gilbert, releva la tête et le vit avec un air inquiet plaquer sur le visage.

Gil, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Oz, tu vas bien ? Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur, ne disparait plus jamais comme sa tu m'entends ? dit-il en l'étreignant

Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

Elliot m'a raconter ce qu'il c'était passer, mais ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller maintenant, je suis la

Oui

De retour au manoir Vessalius, il dut subir un interrogatoire du la pars de Sharon et de Break mais visiblement Gil avait tenu sa langue. Oz se remit petit à petit de son chagrin d'amour, mais une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment : pour quelles raisons Elliot l'avait-il repoussé si fermement ? Peut-être à cause de son nom, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il était persuadé qu'Elliot lui cachait quelque chose, malheureusement il ne sentait pas prêt pour aller lui demander. Peut-être pourrait-il envoyer Gilbert ?

Les mois passèrent, le châtain avait presque totalement oublié la déclaration du blond, à vrai dire il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchis. Des qu'Oz lui avait dit je t'aime, il avait su quoi répondre car il aimait déjà quelqu'un. Certes il aurait pu faire preuve de plus de tact et de gentillesse, mais au moins il avait était clair avec lui.

_Camil Ashen_


End file.
